Rio: A new friend
by Axis Of Ignorance
Summary: Blu and Jewel thought their lives were complete,but in a turn of events,a new face has come to the jungle of Rio,Blu and Jewel are going from ordinary to extraordinary
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name is XenoGenesis94 and this is my first Rio story . SO EXCITED

Well here it goes. (BOOM!)

Rio ; A new friend

"GIVE UP! NO PLACE TO RUN OR HIDE! ," A shadowy figure's voice loomed all around the jungle of Sao Paulo.

It was responded with a loud booming sound.

"MAKE ME," a taunting voice called out.

"You know, giving up is not that difficult," The shadowy voice said with sarcasm. A loud boom was repeatedly heard.

"Give me a break, Shadowing. Do you remember how many times I've Beat you? ME-16 You-0. Get it? ."

Suddenly, a blur of black and white zoomed after the response. However, an array of sky blue and fiery red feathers came in the same direction and a flash of blue and black could be seen.

And after that, the whole place went...boom.

It was a bright morning in Rio. All the birds of Rio were waking up. In a lone hollow, five blue macaws were sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, a sky blue macaw woke up to a dark one's snoring. Her shocked expression slowly curled into a seductive smile and placed her beak on him. She also placed her tongue on his. Slowly, she engulfed him into a hug kissed him.

The dark blue macaw felt a mango taste on his tongue and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see the sky blue macaw dangerously close to him. He soon started to panic and thrash wildly.

"Quiet dear, you'll wake up the others," The female said and pulled him deeper. She stroked his head feathers gently. She let go of their kiss and hugged him tightly.

"_**This could all have been avoided if you hadn't snored," **_She said in the same seductive voice. She soon pulled him back into a kiss again and caressed him. The male closed his eyes and felt it. He soon stopped thrashing and went back to sleep. The female let him lay on her and they both fell asleep. They were, of course, Blu and Jewel.

A shadow past by the hollow. Suddenly, it came to a stop. It reversed and came back to the hollow it passed. The figure was shocked to see blue macaws.

"But I thought they were...". Jewel woke up to see a trespasser at her hollow.

"HEY! WHO THE-" She was stopped when it got away. She chased after it.

Jewel was a fast flyer, but was she fast enough to defeat this...this...thing? She increased her speed despite the amount of force on her wings she was already placing. Soon, she caught up with the bird and crashed him with her to the ground. She recovered before the stranger did.

She rubbed her head and stared at the bird. It was a male. An abrupt smile went across her face. Maybe she could just... Jewel snapped out of it.

But the thoughts returned. Unable to control her lustful thoughts, she started to press his body. The bird quickly woke up when he felt the most loving touch he had ever felt. "Hey, um, are you okay?" She asked politely. The bird was shorter than her, probably a youngster, but he was utmost handsome. " Yeah, I am, uh...do you know who just touched me?" He asked. Jewel was now very sure that he was a youngster. Jewel smiled and touched him again. His eyes widened.

" O-Oh," He said, blushing.

She bent down, at his eye level.

"So, uh, are you lost?," She asked him casually.

"No. I'm from the Sao Paulo jungle. I sort of thought that I should come here since my area has been bombarded. And I sort of found a hollow to live, right here," He pointed at the one in front.

"Are you an orphan?," She asked sympathetically.

"Yes, yes I am," He said.

"Why don't I raise you? After all, I am a mother," Jewel said in a caring tone. He pondered for a moment.

Then, he smiled and told her," I accept it. Oh! And where are my manners? My name is Zenio. If you're wondering what my species is, then it is a blue and scarlet macaw hybrid," He enthusiastically told. Jewel smiled.

"I'm Jewel. Welcome to the family. Oh! And I forgot to tell you! I have three children, all aged 10," She spoke.

"I'm 12," Zenio told her. Soon, they took off to the air. Zenio smiled as he felt a soothing zephyr go past his feathers.

"And finally, you're going to meet my family!" Jewel burst out with a sudden eagerness.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2**

"Jewel! You're home! ," Blu noticed.

"And you do we have here? ," Blu asked, noticing an average height blue and red macaw. Jewel smiled.

"This is Zenio. I just found him. He's an orphan. And, so…-Jewel paused-Idecidedweraisehimup! ,"She babbled.

Blu closed his eyes and pondered for a moment. Then, he raised his head up and smiled at Jewel.

"Zenio, welcome to the family," Blu said courteously. Jewel smiled and gave him a hug. Zenio couldn't help but smile too, and memories of his family flooded his thoughts.

"Hey, who's this stranger? ," A young voice snapped him back to reality. Zenio looked forward but no one was standing, he then realized that it was a bit childish, and slowly bent his head. There, a macaw, about more than half his height stared with big eyes.

Zenio giggled.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What are you doing in our hollow? ," The young macaw, male, asked, without blinking. Abruptly, Jewel came and chided the youngster for not being polite.

The scolding lasted for quite a while.

"And further more…" Jewel continued.

"Bla Bla Bla! ," The youngster cut her off insolently. Jewel came to a stop. She didn't move, breathe or blink.

Then…

BOOM! (Man, I love doing that)

The whole hollow was unexpectedly full of words that made Zenio's ears bleed. Oh, That wasn't even the point. The voice levels were already limit broken.

"BLU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD TEACH ZACARIAS SOME MANNERS! ," Jewel hollered at the top of her voice.

Blu flew out of the hollow and let out a blood-curdling scream. Zenio closed his eyes and meditated. A quote suddenly came to his head.

"Holding on to Anger is like grasping on to hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."

And that exactly what was going on.

They were holding onto their anger rather than releasing it and throwing it at one another, but they instead get the backfire.

He had to stop this fight. But he also needed Blu, since he was probably the best one at the moment to stop his family's blunder from getting even more blundered.

He soon flew off at high speed, not caring whether his wings get affliction or not. This is his new family we're talking about.

He didn't want it to end up like this.

He noticed a dark blue figure from a distance and flew after it. He caught up and crashed with it.

"Dad! What are you doing! You're supposed to be helping your family, not run away from them! ," He told him.

"But, no matter how many times I try, it ends up the same way! Agh…I guess I'm too clumsy to do anything," He said depressingly.

"You're not gonna give up! And also…I'll help you get rid of your clumsiness! And then…-Zenio slapped Blu's shoulder-You'll be the best dad anyone's ever had."

Blu smiled, feeling a new sense of energy and inspiration edge up to his chest.

"I'm gonna do it!"

**If you visited my profile, then you'd know that I wrote that Zenio is the one who got rid of Blu's (guess what it is). Well, it's his clumsiness!**

**If you guessed it correctly, then congrats!**

**If you guessed it wrongly**

…

**BOOM! (lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

"Listen, Blu, you can do this. All you need is a _cool_ head ," Zenio said with a_ cool _head. (lol!)

_I hope you're right on this one, _Blu thought to himself. He let out his breath coolly and together they flew to their hollow.

_I can do this. My clumsiness is my…wait!," Blu's eyes suddenly widened, but a second after that, his chocolate brown eyes had a bright but somewhat _relaxed look.

Zenio smiled. "_He's gonna smooth this one reeaal good."_

Blu took a deep breath and," Jewel, I think it's time we took our love to the next level. Not just us, our beloved children too. We can't just keep arguing daily about the same prob. Besides, I bet you thought of this too. Children, from tomorrow onwards, you're gonna learn what it's like to be talking to people without respect. Don't worry. Daddy promises he won't mess this one up. I hope you guys understand. I'll not get angry if you don't."

Jewel's feathers were on ends. She was unable to control her feelings for Blu and she gave him a tight hug. Their children joined in too. Jewel eyes opened and gave a stare at Zenio before she pulled him into a loving hug.

"Oh, Mum!," He said merrily.

"You didn't think we'd let you out, now would we?," She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope!," Zacarias said before Zenio could. Jewel shook her head and hugged her son.

"You're a _**Baaaad Boy**_ Zacarias," Jewel said, kissing her son in the cheek.

Zenio relaxed his body against the hollow and couln't help but feel that he had done something to change each of their perspectives of each other.

"Zenio! Could you go get 11 mangoes! Blu'll follow you," Jewel said affectionately, especially the two names in the sentence.

Zenio and Blu flew together and went to look for mangoes.

"Hey Blu, have you ever listened to a song called Danza Kuduro? ," Zenio asked.

"Nope. But I have heard of it. Say, could you sing it?," Blu asked.

Zenio took a deep breath and…

A&X

El Orfanato

Danza Kuduroooo

Plo plo plo plo

Lucenzo El Orfanato

El Rey

Las manos arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

Las manos arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar

Que se mete por tus venas

Lo caliente del sol que se te metió

Y no te deja quieta nena

Quien puede parar eso que al bailar

Descontrola tus caderas sexy

Y ese fuego que quema por dentro

Y lento te convierte en fiera

Con las manos arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Y sacude duro

No te quites ahora

Que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Mexe Kuduro

Balança que é uma loucura

Morena vem ao meu lado

Ninguém vai ficar parado

Quero ver Mexe kuduro

Balança que é uma loucura

Morena vem ao meu lado

Ninguem vai ficar parado oh

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi

É pra quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi

Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro

Oi oi oi

Las manos arriba cintura sola

Da media vuelta danza kuduro

No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro

Las manos arriba cintura sola

Da media vuelta danza kuduro

No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro

Balança que é uma loucura

Morena vem ao meu lado

Ninguem vai ficar parado

Quero ver Mexe kuduro

Balança que é uma loucura

Morena vem ao meu lado

Ninguém vai ficar parado oh

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi

É para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro

Oi oi oi, oi oi oi

Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro

Oi oi oi

El Orfanato!

Las manos arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

Las manos arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto solo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

A&X

Zenio stared back at Blu.

"Amazing!," Blu said with a sudden burst of surprise and amusement.

"Why don't you sing one?," Zenio requested.

"What song?"

'Ai Se Eu Te Pego'

'Normal or remix?'

'You know which'

Blu took a deep breath and…

Nossa, nossa

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, delícia

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar

Nossa, nossa

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, delícia

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar

Nossa, nossa

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, delícia

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Nossa, nossa

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, delícia

Assim você me mata

Ai se eu te pego

Ai ai se eu te pego

Blu smiled.

'Well?'

'Hey! Who were those two partybirds singing?'

Blu looked forward and he smiled broadly.

"Is that who I think it is?," Zenio said.

"Yup, It's…Pedro!," Blu shouted.

Zenio scratched his head.

_And I thought it was a party pooper _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Blu and Pedro hugged each other.

"How's Nico?," Blu asked, since both of them were literally inseperable.

"He's managing the Branch, there has to be a person to manage it anyway," Pedro replied.

Pedro looked past Blu and noticed Zenio.

"And who do we have here?," Pedro asked.

_That's what he said, _Zenio recalled about the time where he met Blu for the first time.

"This guy? Yeah, he's an orphan Jewel found, so we decided to raise him up," Blu enquired.

"You wanna hang out at the Branch for a while?," Pedro questioned.

Blu thought for a moment.

"Well, it would be kinda dumb if we just not get Jewel and my kids 11 mangoes like they asked for, especially when you think about Jewel fiery temper," Blu spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pedro bent his head in defeat. Zenio too, since he wanted to get to know this place better.

"Ah, screw the rules. It wouldn't hurt if we broke it once, or twice, no just once," Blu said, and Pedro's expression abruptly changed. Zenio smiled," _It's all in the cool mind._"

Pedro noticed a vast change in Blu. He was more…more…Cool? Shaking his head back to reality, they soon flew to the Branch.

They entered it and…

BOOM!(wait, wait that wasn't supposed to be the sound effect)

Uh…

BLAM!(nah, that's not the sound effect either)

Forget it, back to the story.

"So, Pedro, is this like open everyday?," Zenio asked.

"Yup, but only till 11," Pedro said.

"But the party never ends!"

Soon, they started to dance and enjoy themselves.

"Hey, hey, hey! Now I'm gonna let this female beside me decide who's gonna sing for us a song," A yellow canary said and the party stopped. Everyone muttered, some nervously but others excitedly.

"I choose-A beautiful blue and gold macaw, female, looked for a bird, then, she spotted Zenio, who stood out from the crowd with his weird but nice colour-you," Her finger pointed right at him.

Zenio's eyes widened.

"M-M-Me?"

The blue and gold macaw winked seductively at him and the yellow canary, Nico, gestured him up to stage.

Zenio flew to the stage and Nico passed the mike to him.

_Remember, cool_, A voice from his mind said.

Zenio took a deep breath and…

**"Hasta Que Salga El Sol"**

Cuando hay sol en la mañana

y es que detona la fiesta

se formará la contienda

vamos a bailar y brincar

Cuando este de madrugada

no te tomes una siesta

todos las manos arriba!

vamos a bailar y brincar

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

que empieza larga la vida

comenzó el carnaval

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

aquí todo es diversión

hasta que salga el sol

Vaya, nos fuimos de rumba

hasta que salga el sol

baila rompiendo caderas

hasta que salga el sol

Mami cervezas arriba

hasta que salga el sol

la fiesta es por 7 días

hasta que salga el sol

Toda la calle esta llena

mueve tu cuerpo morena

música que hace que bailes

ritmo, candela que quema

sube el volumen sin pena

que te corra por las venas

música que hace que bailes

ritmo, candela que quema!

La temperatura, sube!

moviendo las manos, sube!

bailando en el suelo, sube!

fuego, fuego, fuego, sube!

La temperatura, sube!

moviendo caderas, sube!

bailando en el suelo, sube!

fuego, fuego, hasta que sude!

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

que empieza larga la vía

comenzó el carnaval

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

aquí todo es diversión

hasta que salga el sol

Vaya, nos fuimos de rumba

hasta que salga el sol

baila rompiendo caderas

hasta que salga el sol

Mami cervezas arriba

hasta que salga el sol

la fiesta es por 7 días

hasta que salga el sol

La temperatura, sube!

moviendo las manos, sube!

bailando en el suelo, sube!

fuego, fuego, fuego, sube!

La temperatura, sube!

moviendo caderas, sube!

bailando en el suelo, sube!

fuego, fuego, hasta que sude!

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

que empieza larga la vía

comenzó el carnaval

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

aquí todo es diversión

hasta que salga el sol

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh!

que empieza larga la vía

comenzó el carnaval

Oooh Ieeeh Ooh

aquí todo es diversión

hasta que salga el sol

Vaya, nos fuimos de rumba

hasta que salga el sol

baila rompiendo caderas

hasta que salga el sol

Mami cervezas arriba

hasta que salga el sol

la fiesta es por 7 días

hasta que salga el sol

The crowd gave him a loud cheer. He soon departed humbly to the backstage.

There, stood the pulchritudinous blue and gold macaw.

Suddenly, her expression became horrified and she stood dangerously close to him.

"OMG! Let me take that thing off for you!," She spoke.

Her beak went close to his and she removed an insect from his beak before she pressed it against him.

After she let go, Zenio choked.

'Why…," He wheezed as he could not say the sentence.

"Let me help you," She pressed her beak again.

After that, she flew away. Zenio, unable to express words, shook his head and flew out of the Branch.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay, have been busy with school stuff

Anyway, here's chap 5

"Hey Blu, I've been wondering, where's that guy who was with you?," Pedro suddenly asked. Blu stared at him for a moment before taking a look around the Branch.

"Yeah, I'm noticing that too. Could he have gotten bored and decided to go home?"

"I doubt it. Who'd miss all the fun at the Branch? Especially the new additions to it?" Pedro questioned Blu. Blu raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Of course you like it. Who hates 'em?"

"No! I meant new additions like what?"

"Beverages, food, you know, stuff like that."

"Well, I better get going now. Jewel's gonna be steaming mad," Blu said, chuckling to himself. He flew off.

Pedro scratched his head.

I knew I shouldn't have drank too much," Pedro thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Zenio was having a conversation with Jewel.

"And furthermore, you should never, EVER, go anywhere without my authority," Jewel said sternly.

By that time, Zenio already fell asleep. Jewel sighed.

"Am I really that boring?" Jewel asked herself.

"Yup," Zacarias said for her. Jewel gave him a death stare.

Frozen with fear,he run back to his to other siblings, who were sleeping. Jewel laid herself down with exhaustion and accidentally placed her hand on Zenio.

A sensual pleasure filled her as she touched him. At that moment, a naughty idea struck her. She shook her head. But then, her beak slowly curled upwards seductively and she continued rubbing her feathers against him.

"Maybe once won't hurt," She said, smiling.

Her rape session continued for quite some time, and yet Zenio didn't notice.

It was then a certain male blue macaw arrived and stared with horrified look on his face.

"WTF?"


End file.
